Petal Dance
by Rhapsidiast
Summary: MirSan Oneshot. It seems as though the monk was at it again with his perverted acts, and Sango appears to be more hurt than usual. Of course, Inuyasha and Kagome never help.


_**Author's Note **Hello there, everyone. This piece is my very first Inuyasha fanfic and I wrote this a few days ago to enter a competition (don't know about the results yet). I decided to submit it here, just for kicks, and who knows? I might actually continue writing for the Inuyasha fandom. Constructive criticisms and reviews would be greatly appreciated and will help me decide on whether I will continue writing Inuyasha fics or not._

* * *

On one early morning, a gentle breeze blew through the bright summer's day, whispering and singing its tune as gently as possible, soothing those who met it. Blades of emerald grass danced along with the wind and from time to time, the flowers poked themselves out, colouring the green with a few blues, whites and even pinks. And up above, the sun shone, casting the brilliant and warm light to all down below, completing the picture of a perfect scene.

And yet, it seems as though the perfection does not end there. Far in the distance, in a small village, a young man's voice rang through the air; strong, determined and also hinting a feel of want. It was as though the bright weather gave him power, the breeze gave him gentleness and the colour gave him determination – the determination to say –

"…My lady… will you… bear my child?"

The voice came from none other than a young, eighteen-year-old monk, dressed in blue and black robes which covered his whole body except for the hands, feet and head. He was crouched down on one knee, staring intently into a maiden's face as he made his proposal, hands also clasped neatly around hers; one of them - his right one – was covered in cloth and strung with sea-blue coloured beads. Unwavering blue eyes met her lovely green ones – and yet, their expressions weren't exactly matched together for a perfect couple.

While the monk's were handsome and strong-willed, the maiden's expression portrayed shock. Yet, it was not the kind of shock one would get when they feel touched – it was the shock that this monk in front of her… was proposing after a less than five minute introduction.

"I…" The maiden started, truly surprised. "I appreciate your consideration towards me, monk…" She trailed off, not knowing the man's name just yet. "But…"

"But nothing." Another firm voice rang, this time belonging to a sixteen-year-old demon slayer. Brown eyes and almost-black hair, the lovely demon slayer swung her weapon (an over-sized boomerang called the Hiraikotsu) which landed on the monk's head, stunning him and also making him release the other maiden's hands. "I apologise for that. Miroku acts like that with every girl he meets." Sango said to the maiden in a monotone.

"Jeez, Miroku, do you have to go running off like this everyday?" A half-demon asked the monk. Tall figure, long silver hair (with dog-ears poking out) and also dressed in a red haori, Inuyasha stared at the monk with his arms crossed, an annoyed expression on his face. "We don't have the time to go playing around – Naraku could be anywhere from now." The half-demon scowled again. Behind the half-demon, a young girl dressed in strange clothes stood with a strange contraption she called a 'bicycle' and in a basket of that 'bicycle', a young fox demon had his head poked out, eyes also narrowing to the monk.

Miroku sweatdropped and then rubbed the back of his head, managing a nervous laugh. He then hung his head in disappointment, standing up as the demon-slayer removed the overly-sized boomerang from the top of his head. The monk brushed off imaginary dust from his robes, sighing once again. "Well, ladies, I shall say my farewell now. And if you have any –"

"Come _on_, Miroku." Sango said angrily, taking his hand, leading him away where the startled maidens still stood, amused but also confused. The demon-slayer pulled the monk's hand angrily, making sure she was crushing it as hard as she could. Once they were out of the village (also closely followed by the rest of the group), she released it and turned back to him. "You might want to grow up, you know." Sango lectured him angrily. "With _every single woman_ you meet, you just _have_ to –"

"Drop it, Sango. We don't have time for this." Inuyasha frowned. "The man said that the miasma went somewhere to the north. It's our chance to –"

"INUYASHA! _SIT BOY!_" Another voice rang out, this time from the mouth of the girl dressed in strange clothes. It seemed as though the incantation worked for as soon as she said that, the half-demon was pulled into the ground with a hard _smack_ and a cloud of dust went around him. Frustrated, Kagome turned away and crossed her arms. The young fox (who was still resting in the basket of the 'bicycle') poked his head out just in time to see what was happening.

"…Serves him right." He sighed, moving his gaze to Miroku who had backed away with a shocked expression on his face. Shippo rolled his eyes and then turned to look back to Kagome, noticing her fiery look and then shrinking back himself.

Sango lowered her head slowly. "Thank you Kagome…" She trailed off, then sighing. "I'm going to find some herbs for the journey. Stay with them, Kirara." Sango said, then turning to walk away.

Kirara, of course, was the demon-slayer's closest companion. A two-tailed cat demon, small and also very cute with pink-ish eyes. She mewed in agreement and sat on the ground, moving her tails slowly as she then stared at the small human-shaped crater. From the crater, the half-demon struggled to stand up again with his front covered in dust. Kirara shrank back slightly, waiting for the inevitable.

As soon as he stood up, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and yelled at her face. "What the hell did you do that for!? I only said that we need to get a move on – there's no need to use that command on me, you know!" He shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah?! If you can be at least _a bit_ more considerate to others, you might notice that it's not the right time!" Kagome shouted back, just as angry with her fists clenched.

"I don't give a damn about what's going on! When it comes to Naraku and the jewel shards, you can _never_ wait!" Inuyasha barked. "You need something to think about, Kagome! It's just like that stupid thing like going back to school. Why don't you just quit?" He shouted again.

"I need school! I want a future when I grow up, you know!"

And so, it goes on.

Shippo sighed and then walked over to Miroku, not wanting to see more if possible. To him, Inuyasha and Kagome's usual brawl was enough to cope with. As he approached Miroku, the monk noticed him and then lowered himself, raising his eyebrows to know what he wanted. Shippo sighed and then pointed to the trees. "Sango. I think you should check on what's going on with her." He suggested. "Inuyasha and Kagome can take care of themselves, and I'll take care of Kirara." The fox-demon said cutely.

"You think?" Miroku asked, then sighing. "Might as well." He nodded, standing up and then taking his staff. Seeing that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't finished just yet, he turned away and walked into the forest, searching for the demon-slayer. After a while of searching, he started to call out. "Sango! Sango! ..Where is she…" He wondered.

The trees were tall, but the bright sunshine penetrated the leaves, illuminating the place and also giving it a magical touch. The monk turned and walked and turned again, calling her name like a helpless lover but receiving no reply. He almost gave up when his eyes suddenly caught her figure, crouched down with a small bird in her hands. Miroku raised an eyebrow and stopped, watching her as she started to fiddle with the bird's wing slowly, but also gently. Not long after, she smiled and stood up, releasing the frightened bird.

"There you go. All better." Sango smiled, watching the bird leave. She felt something and turned, seeing Miroku. Blinking in surprise, Sango placed her hands behind her back. "Miroku. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Searching for you." The monk admitted. "Lady Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting again." He sighed.

"So I hear." Sango smiled slightly. Surely enough, they could hear the faint sound of shouting and screaming still. Shrugging lightly, Sango took her Hiraikotsu and slung it at her back again. "Well… I suppose we should head back then."

"Not yet." Miroku interjected, almost too fast for her liking. "I suppose I owe you an apology." He said sincerely, bowing his head. "My actions were rather… foolish." He said, then turning his eyes back on her. "I'm sorry."

Blushing furiously, Sango looked away from his eyes and shook her head. "N-not at all, Miroku." She said quickly, stumbling with her words. _Why does he have to look at me like that?!_ She thought. _Oh no… I'm starting to act silly again!_

"Sango?" Miroku asked, tilting his head slightly as he then moved slowly towards her.

_What on earth is he doing?!_ Sango thought, already panicking. She composed herself and then shook her head. "Nevermind, Miroku. Let's go back." She said, turning to leave, yet stopped when a hand reached out to hold hers. "M-Miroku?"

"Sango…" Miroku said slowly, pulling her so that she was facing him. He looked down at her deeply, almost as if he was about to apologise again. He gazed into her eyes passionately, then opening his mouth to speak. "Sango… I think we should –"

_Smack._

Miroku stared at the demon slayer, then blinking twice with a wide-eyed expression, a red imprint of a hand plastered on his face. Sango turned and huffed, taking her Hiraikotsu and swung it to her back, walking away. "Never mind, Miroku." She said angrily, quickening her pace slightly. Sango wasn't sure on she had slapped him there – it wasn't as if he had done anything _wrong_.

Slowing her pace, the demon-slayer came to a halt and bowed her head, thinking that she might owe Miroku an apology for slapping him like that. But it wasn't entirely her fault for doing so – he was about to do another perverted act… wasn't he? - Sango clenched her fist, silently cursing to herself for having feelings for the monk like that. She didn't notice him approaching her and when she felt his hand on her arm, her head snapped up in surprise, almost overwhelmed with emotion.

"Is something bothering you, Sango?" Miroku asked slowly, quite concerned with how she was behaving.

"No.. there is nothing." The demon slayer answered, bowing her head slightly. What _was_ wrong with her anyway? It doesn't seem as though she was particularly upset with him.. It was just the combination of events which had happened that day. Miroku making another proposal.. and then trying to do something.. not to mention actually _searching_ for her earlier. It confused her and she didn't know what to expect after that.

"Are you sure?" The monk asked again, only to find her nodding again. He sighed and then bowed his head slightly, lowering his voice even though nobody else was there to hear them. "Sango.. I realised that my actions made you upset. And for this... I'm sorry." Miroku apologised, more sincerely this time.

Sango smiled slightly and turned around. "That's alright.. thank you." She answered, then turning as she heard another loud smack somewhere in the distance. Laughing softly to herself, Sango shook her head. "Come on, we best get back to them. Though I don't think Inuyasha will be too happy.." She said.

"Yes, of course." Miroku answered, nodding as he took her elbow to lead them back.

As they crossed the trees, Sango allowed her thoughts to linger, thinking deeply about the monk's sudden mature change. It seems too good to believe, but it wasn't as if Sango wanted to ask for him to be perverted again. As her thoughts occupied her mind, Miroku managed to slip his hand to her hip which, as well as making her tense, also made her furious. With one turn, Sango slapped him full force across the face and huffed, walking away.

_He will never change._


End file.
